


Spinifex

by quietpastelcolours



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, anyway, au where Junkrat is a radioactive mutant rat-kangaroo and Satya is a glorious snake lady, au where they live in the Australian Outback, encouraging the monster girl kink, hmm, how did the Indian snake lady end up in the outback, monster au, this is all mari's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietpastelcolours/pseuds/quietpastelcolours
Summary: Junkrat is on a mission - to find the perfect treasure for the perfect snake lady.





	

Lifting his snout, Junkrat scented the wind, his little nose twitching as he gazed about for predators. He was on a mission, and everything would go to shit if he got sprung by a couple of dingo men. There was nothing that indicated any predators about, so he set off, sliding neatly down the dune to crouch in a bundle of prickly spinifex grass, which, from the radiation, could grow up to a metre tall. Beady eyes narrowed beneath bushy brows as he contemplated his next move, and then Junkrat scurried along to the next patch of grass, paused to make sure he hadn’t been detected, then moved again.

This would have been a very effective strategy were he not over six and a half feet tall.

Junkrat had his destination firmly in mind; it had been nearly a fortnight since he’d last seen his beautiful lady, because he’d been busy scavenging and scurrying about finding stores to put away for the winter in his little burrow at the foot of an enormous dead gum tree. He’d found the tree, whose old and gnarled roots spread into a dry creek bed, and turned it into a marvellous hideaway whose perimeter bristled with traps.

Anyway, back to his beautiful lady; he wanted to find her a present, because he hadn’t seen her in so long! But it had to be a good something. No rubbish – she was too good and stunning to give any old piece of something. It had to be special.

Something beautiful, like her.

Something long lasting, like she was.

Something… _shiny_.

Junkrat paused, whiskers twitching, and his tail curled up over his shoulder and made him start. He yanked the end of it crossly and then refocused on what had caught his attention – he hadn’t realised he’d come so close to the goanna boys territory. He could see their mineshaft now, and there, set up on a bench, was their hard day’s work.

The goanna boys mined opals and gold and other precious materials to sell, and Junkrat was never averse to stealing what he could get his paws on, because it made good money for food and explosives. Now, however, his gaze was locked onto one opal that the goanna boys had already polished, a stone of great beauty, the precise colour of her beautiful scales as they sparkled in the sun.

That’s the one he needed – it would be the greatest treasure he’d ever gotten for her.

Junkrat began to plot, still crouched behind the woefully inadequate spinifex grass. He needed to get a wiggle on; the goanna boys frequently hired dingo men as guards and split the proceeds with them. He didn’t want to be here when a dingo man was coming through on his rounds.

Creeping forwards, he batted his tail back over his shoulder, pulled some grenades from his pouch, and then, when the coast was clear, dashed forwards. He lobbed the grenades as hard as he could away from him, and in the resulting explosion (in which all the goanna boys and dingo men in the vicinity rushed to see what was happening) he stuffed the pockets of his dingy shorts full of precious stones, careful to grab the one he intended to give to his lady.

Just as he was scarpering, the cry went up; he’d been spotted. The howls of the dingo men rent the air, and Junkrat went down on all fours, sprinting at top speed through the grass as the dingo men and goanna boys (who looked plodding and slow but whose actual speed was nothing to sneeze at) pursued him. He was hampered somewhat by his metal leg, but he was soon able to outstrip them.

Junkrat knew the area like the back of his metal hand, and after tossing a few mines down as he went to delay his pursuers, he managed to lose them. He headed back to his little burrow in the tree roots, stashing the majority of the stolen gems behind his shabby little bed woven from clumps of spinifex, then carefully wrapped the opal in soft moss, then slipped it into the worn leather pouch he wore at his hip, next to his canteen.

He set off for her den with a silly smile on his face; he couldn’t wait to see her.

Her den was a long way from his, and he didn’t reach her territory till nightfall. The familiar mix of nerves and excitement mingling in his stomach, he cautiously crept forwards. The scent of snakes was strong here, but familiar and, to his mind, rather invigorating. Reaching the dark and ominous entrance to the den concealed by a clump of spinifex, Junkrat reached up and rapped his knuckles loudly on a piece of tin that made up part of her roof.

After a moment, his sensitive ears detected movement within, a kind of slither, and his excitement grew. She was home. Checking and double checking his treasure was still safe in his pouch, Junkrat crept down the dark tunnel, stepping squeamishly over a neat pile of bones, picked clean and bleached bone white, that she’d put out for rubbish. Reaching the main part of the den, lit by the warm glow of candles, Junkrat gazed about anxiously, trying to see her. Movement at the far side of the room caught his attention, and he stared, spellbound, as her long, elegant body began to uncoil from the tight knot upon her bed. Bright blue scales flashed in the candlelight as she drew herself up, and Junkrat smiled happily, utterly awestruck by her as usual.

“Back again, my little mouse?” Satya’s voice, warm and husky, sent a shiver through him. “You stayed away a long time.” She admonished gently. “I thought you must have been eaten.”

Junkrat giggled a little nervously and shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve been busy. Foods scarce, y’know. Had t’stock up. Winter’s almost here.”

Her mouth thinned a little, and the end of her tail flickered in displeasure, making his pulse speed up. “I am aware. Winter, as you know, is my least favourite season.” She would have to hibernate, and Junkrat wasn’t looking forward to a whole season without her.

“Got you somethin’. Found it just today.” He said, taking one slow step forward, then hopping briefly on the stop. His tail curved over his shoulder and Junkrat tugged on the fluffy tip for a moment. “Somethin’ real pretty. Reminded me of you.”

Pleasure curved her lips, and Satya uncoiled her body more and slithered across the den towards him, her long tail carving a path through the dirt floor. The silks she wore draped over her smooth shoulders trailed along behind her, making him think of princesses and ornate palaces.

“What is it?” She asked, her long, narrow tongue flickering out of her mouth to scent the air. Junkrat caught a glimpse of wickedly sharp fangs that could so easily poison him, paralysing him to be eaten at her leisure. It was how they’d met; he’d been careless and stumbled into her path, with the end result being her supple, powerful body coiled around him, squeezing the air from his lungs and the life from his body.

Fortunately for him, one of the hawk men had been passing, and apparently hungry, thought it was worthwhile challenging the snake woman for the pitiful rat now gasping for breath on the ground. Satya had released him to fight off the hawk, whose powerful beak and strong arms had given her some trouble, but she’d won the confrontation, rising up on her tail to glare down at the injured hawk, victorious and divine in her glory. Junkrat, instead of running away as fast as his paws could carry him (as would have been wise), had stood and stared, open mouthed, utterly awestruck by this apparent goddess whose glittering scales and lovely dark skin transfixed him like a moth to the flame.

Satya had been inclined to start suffocating him again, but had (fortunately for him) found his apparent interest in her fascinating enough that she’d bundled him up and carted him back to her den, where she could get to the bottom of things and then eat him. In the end, a sort of friendship had sprung up, and Junkrat could now come and go from her den as he pleased, bringing her treasures and telling her tales of the goings on in the bush, for Satya was often reluctant to stray far from her den. He was still wary of her though, fully aware of the fact that she could still eat him at any time, though to be perfectly honest, it would be a better way to go than most other options available for his death.

Junkrat eyed her surreptitiously and noted the languid look to her, the relaxed and contented feel to her movements, and traced his gaze down her form to the base of her belly, just before her scales started, where a subtle bulge revealed her last meal. He relaxed a fraction; if she’d eaten recently, she’d be less inclined to nibble on him.

“Little mouse?” She prompted when he forgot to speak.

Junkrat shook his head to clear it, all in a daze from her proximity.

“Uh, I’m a rat.” He managed. “Y’know that, roight? A Rat-Kangaroo. A bettong. I’m from the _Potoroidae_ family.” He did not know what made him add that last bit, which he knew because there had been a bunch of uprights in the area near his burrow, seeking something, and he’d snuck into their camp at night to explore and found a book that classified the different species he lived with, and avidly devoured the information inside it. He’d found explosives compounds too, but that was a different kind of fascination.

Satya’s lips curved up. “I did not know that. A bettong, hmm? What a smart little mouse I have.” Junkrat thrilled to her call him hers, and he knew he was grinning stupidly, but he couldn’t quite help it. “What am I?” She asked him, a testing glint in her eye.

Junkrat eyed her thoughtfully for a moment. “You look like you’d be from the _Elapidae_ family.” He said cautiously. “But I’m not sure what species you are.”

Satya hissed angrily, and he reflexively took a step back.

“I do not know what I am.” She spat, sounding irate. “I was taken as a hatchling by the uprights.”

Junkrat grimaced at the mention of the uprights. Uprights. Human Beings. _Homo Sapiens_. Bunch of wankers. They were always trying to capture things like him, and he was justifiably furious at the thought of them laying hands upon his most precious treasure.

“I am not native to this country.” Satya continued. “But that is all I know.”

“Ah?” Junkrat nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, that’d be roight. You’re the only snake I know whose scales are blue. Not that I know too many snakes.” He amended. “Always tryin’ t’eat me.” He giggled a bit.

She nodded, a very dignified motion, and her scales glittered in the candlelight.

“Gorgeous blue, too.” Junkrat said a little dreamily, and she smiled again.

“You said you had something for me, little mouse?” She prompted again, and Junkrat jumped, startled into remembrance.

“Oh! Yeah! Hang on, gimme a tic…” He started rooting around in his pouch. “Reminded me of you. Pretty lady… pretty stone.”

What?” Satya sounded offended, and drew herself up tall, gazing down at him haughtily. “I remind you of a rock?”

Junkrat stared up at her, open mouthed. “No, wait, Satya – it’s an opal. Nuthin’ like an ordinary borin’ rock. Look.”

He pulled the moss wrapped stone from his pouch and reverently unwrapped it; as the deep glimmer of the polished surface caught the light and winked alluringly, Satya descended and gasped as she saw the stone properly.

“Oh…” She brushed a finger over the gleaming surface, her long, razor sharp talons glinting menacingly. “Jamie… it’s beautiful.”

“‘S the same colour as yer tail.” Junkrat said shyly.

Satya twitched her tail in response, the prehensile tip curving up off the floor to hover near the opal, and she smiled as she compared the two.

“You’re right. How lovely. Where did you find this?”

“Nicked it from the goanna boys.” He said breezily. “Saw it an’ had t’have it.”

Satya’s smile turned a little wry as she cupped the opal in both her hands. One of her arms had been lost in a fight long before he’d met her, and she replaced it with an elegantly carved and polished wooden piece with technology nestled in its hardwood core. It was a damn sight more effective than his – he’d lost an arm and a leg to various predators, and had replaced them with scruffy but effective prosthetics made from bits of scrap looted from the upright’s camps.

Junkrat absently smoothed his good fingers over the metal joint of his wrist as he watched her examine the opal carefully.

Satya turned then, her body supple and smooth as she glided across the floor to place the opal in pride of place up on a shelf where she had the other treasures he’d given her displayed; glossy black feathers stolen from crow men, a hunk of gold, the viciously curved claw of a cat woman, bits of polished bone and interesting chunks of metal. The opal gleamed in its new resting place, and Junkrat was happy to see the indulgent look she gave him when she turned.

Satya slithered back towards him, her narrow forked tongue slipping past her lips and flickering near his cheek. The movement tickled, and Junkrat licked the lightly furred back of his hand and smoothed his whiskers back.

“Thank you for your gift, my little mouse.” She said, and it was strange how a snake could sound like she purred. “Let me give you something in return.”

Junkrat watched with wide-eyed awe as her good hand drifted down to her tail, her talons sliding beneath the groove of an elegantly glimmering scale. She hissed a little as the scale came loose from her flesh, spots of blood beading at the now unprotected spot, but the grimace of pain passed and she smiled at him once more.

Junkrat did not know what to say as she took his hands and pressed the scale into them. His fingers closed reflexively around it; it was one of her larger scales, not quite the size of his palm, and was both smooth and rough, with neatly scalloped edges.

“Satya.” He whispered. “I-”

Satya pressed a finger to his lips. “Quiet, little mouse.” She leaned in to murmur in his ear, and Junkrat shivered from head to foot, both tail and nose quivering. “Look after it for me, Jamie.” She hummed. “Protect it.”

“I – I will.” He stammered, and he meant it; he now held his most precious treasure in his paws, and he’d defend it with his life.

“Good.” Satya’s tail swept around and nudged his waist gently. “It is getting late. It will be time for you to go.”

Junkrat nodded vaguely, dazed by her gift to him. He’d never expected she’d give him something.

“Goodnight, my little mouse.” Satya leaned in further then, and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth, and Junkrat trembled all over, his eyes wide as saucers. She looked amused, like she knew exactly what she was doing to him. “Until next time, then.”

Junkrat nodded and skittered backwards before he wouldn’t be able to convince himself to leave, then rocked back on his heels and swept her his idea of a gallant bow. “G’night, Satya.”

Junkrat didn’t go straight home that night.

He headed to the hills, climbing the rocks and beating the red dust from his fur, then perched upon the highest point he could find, and pulled Satya’s scale from his pouch. It gleamed blue in the moonlight, and his heart sang as he traced his fingers over its cool surface. Such a beautiful lady, and just as she was his, he was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> this is all your fault mari


End file.
